


Checking Elasticity

by orphan_account



Series: Rubber and Glue [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th installment of the Minao High School AU</p><p>Mink and Aoba start feeling even more comfortable around each other, however a few small problems still linger in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Elasticity

"...What is this."

"Lunch!"

"..."

Staring silently at the slightly purple-colored goop in front of him Mink took a nervous glance at Aoba, who's faced beamed, proud of what he had made. Mink was sure it was supposed to be rice, with...some sort...of sauce on it. There were also crackers and a few small sausages which--other than actually looking like sausage--seemed a lot less likely to kill him. There was also a little chunk in the corner of the box that Mink could only guess was supposed to be a brownie or cookie of some sort, he couldn't actually tell.

Swallowing, he could only wonder how he was supposed to eat it.

"I...thank you," sighing he began to reach out for his utensils, taking a little bit of rice and bringing it to his lips. Aoba was waiting with baited breath as his eyes clung closely to Mink's countenance.

"Aaaah, so how is it?" He shook, making Mink wonder how long he had really spent on this meal. It wasn't bad, in all honesty. A little too salty, yet it had a hint of something sweet, it wasn't an incredibly pleasant taste, but it was edible. Mink thought at least.

Grunting quietly in approval he kept eating, Aoba smiling happily with the glow of having done something right. Every small scoop of food Mink took in, however, made a small pain grow in his stomach. It got a little harder to swallow with each bite, but he was finally beginning to make a dent in the box of food.

Swallowing hard as he took the last bite of rice he gave Aoba a nervous glance, suddenly having a horrible feeling what might occur if he actually ate the rest of this meal.

"I...I'm full," his tone was soft as he took the lid and set it down gently on the box. "Thank you for the meal."

"Eeeh? But you only ate the rice!?"

"Yes, I'm not ver-" At that moment his stomach had had enough of holding in what he had forced it to endure. A strong pain taking over his gut he stood up suddenly--almost knocking the table over--and made a rush for the door, hand over his mouth.

"Mink!?" Aoba stood up as the door slammed behind him, glancing around the lunch room the staring faces of many of his peers met his eyes. "...Fuck!" cursing under his breath he took up Mink's bag and his own, leaving the box on the table and rushing after him.

-

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have used so much-"

"It's..Okay," holding in a groan Mink held a hand out to grip Aoba's shoulder, trying to make him stop. His apologies hadn't ceased since he had found Mink vomiting in the bathroom, putting him out of commission for the rest of the day. Teachers had made him stay in the infirmary for a while, Aoba refusing to leave his side the whole time, jabbering and worrying endlessly about how he poisoned his boyfriend.

Finally they had just let him go home early, Aoba skipping class to make sure he got there safe and sound. Mink was sure he didn't plan on going back to school either, which made it all the more annoying.

"Are you sure? You look really-"

"I'm fine," his voice came out harsh as he let a glare slip to the smaller boy, quieting him instantly.

"Oh..okay, s-" he began to apologize again, stopping himself ahead of time. "You should just come to my place, it's closer."

"Ah...n-" Mink began to decline but his stomach began to cringe at the thought of moving even more and he gave Aoba an approving--but painful--nod.

-

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm not dead."

"I know but you keep making these faces like you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm..I'm not really, sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one who p- I mean made it."

Sighs.

Climbing the stairs Mink didn't really take the chance to take in the inside of Aoba's house, he just knew it was quiet and that after this struggle was over he could maybe get some rest.

To his surprise Aoba's room wasn't as obnoxious as he thought it would be. Although he wasn't sure what he was expecting it wasn't the normal looking tones of soft blues and scattered electronics that he found. But in a way, it seemed to fit him well enough. Spying the bed on the other side he made his way over and sat, laying back only to have his head hit the wall.

"Aah! Careful! Ah, I'm gonna go see if I can find some medicine."

"Nn-...ah...yeah, thank you," rubbing his head and wincing lightly still he turned and laid down fully. Glancing over as Aoba ran out of the room to try and find what he could before it got worse. Carefully and slowly he started to pull the blanket from under him so he could place it over him, only to realize his feet went just over the edge of Aoba's bed.

If he wasn't in pain he might have found it cute, but right now it was just an inconvenience.

Closing his eyes he let out a soft grunt, pulling his legs in. It was getting better over time, but the pain of a cramping stomach was still there, what had Aoba really done to that rice...?

-

"You should have followed a recipe, you little brat. No wonder you've put him on his deathbed."

Stirring quietly Mink's eyes flitted open, had he fallen asleep? Who was talking?

"Oh, looks like he's waking up."

"Mink!"

"...Not so loud," Mink let out a low groan as he made a push to sit up. The pain in his stomach was mostly gone now, but some lingering feelings of uncomfort were lasting beyond that. Glancing over now he took in the site of a pink-haired lady, older but still looking as though she had enough fire in her to tear a building to the ground. Aoba was standing behind her, looking timid but happy that he was awake. "Who are you? How long was I out?"

"Aoba's grandmother, only an hour. How are you feeling?" Her voice was rough, but it had a certain gentle edge to it. He couldn't see the resemblance between her and Aoba physically, but something about the way they held themselves made it clear they knew each other very well.

"I-It's..nice to meet you ma'am, and better, thank you," speaking a little timidly at first he gave a strong nod, looking toward the both of them.

"Here, drink this, and don't thank me, I'm only covering up for what my idiot grandson caused."

Mink bit his lip quietly as he took whatever the drink was that she was handing him. It resembled hot tea, and as he took a small first sip of it it confirmed it. He couldn't exactly pick out specific flavors, but it didn't taste bad at all and suddenly he was feeling better than he had before. He went to take another sip.

"So you're dating my grandson."

Before he could swallow it was gone, Mink having spit it out quickly, almost dropping the cup as well as his face turned quickly toward the grandmother.

"W-Well we-"

"It's fine. You look like a good boy."

"Ah-..oh...thank you?" Mink's brows began to furrow, looking from Granny to Aoba who was sweating more by the minute. Mink wasn't angry at him for spilling, they weren't exactly hiding anything, the question had just been so out of the blue.

Standing, Granny gave him a steadfast nod before patting her grandson on the shoulder.

"Take care of him, it's seems he's already trying to take care of you," she let out a sarcastic huff before mumbling something along the lines of 'in more ways then one' under her breath.

Turning for the door she made her leave quickly, maybe she had work to do?

"Ah...she's..nice."

"Yeah..when she wants to be," Aoba made a little move to shuffle over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and turning toward him. "...Are you really feeling better?"

Taking another small sip of tea, Mink made small nod. "Yes, thank you."

"I was just-"

"I'm not angry, I ate it of my own free will, didn't I?"

"I know but-"

Sighing, Mink set the cup aside, bringing Aoba close. The pitiful look on his face didn't fit him, Mink thought.

"I'll learn how to cook better..." mumbling, Aoba made to bury his face in Mink's chest, taking in a deep breath. Exhaling gently, Mink let himself press a soft kiss to Aoba's hair.

"I'll help you learn."

-

The next day when Mink had fully recovered--and made up what he had missed in school--they went home together to brainstorm what to start with. Granny was gone, Aoba mentioning she had some sort of job tending to the people in the neighborhood.

"Alright, so what do you want to make?" Came a light chime from the short boy as he began to tie an apron around his waist.

Resisting the urge to say 'anything that doesn't make me sick again' Mink took a glance at Aoba who was now ruffling through a cookbook that was seemingly home made and hand-written. Did his grandmother have that many recipes? Also, what was with the apron? He was starting to look like a housewife.

Blushing at that thought he quickly made to answer Aoba.

"How about we just start with rice?" Considering I didn't eat anything else in that box and it still made me sick.

"Okay!" Aoba still beamed with excitement, handing the book over to Mink as he began to pull out different ingredients. Most of them looking like they didn't belong anywhere near rice let alone in a pot of it. Sighing quietly Mink found a plain recipe for rice and sat the book down, selecting the ingredients they needed from what Aoba had pulled from the shelf.

"Alright," putting a few things back Mink and Aoba took a glance at the book, standing side by side.

"Can we add extras?"

"Mm, let's focus on making the rice sucessfully first."

"Okay!"

It wasn't long before the kitchen began to fill with the homey sounds of preparing and cooking, the air heating up as they started using the oven. Everything as looking good, Aoba humming quietly as he kept a careful eye on the rice, waving a wooden spoon in the air. Watching him quietly as he began to chop vegetables to go on the side Mink felt a soft blush rise to his cheeks.

After a moment Aoba took a glance over at Mink, blushing upon seeing the older boy watching him. Although a small smirk took it's place on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"A future housewife."

Locking eyes both of them froze, realizing what Mink had just said.

"Ah..."

After what felt like an hour they finally broke their gaze, both blushing deeply.

"I-Is it done?"

"Y-Yeah are the veggies-"

"Yeah."

-

"We have enough for lunch tomorrow too!"

"If this turns out well."

"It looks good, why wouldn't it taste good?"

Raising his eyebrows Mink gave Aoba a sceptical look.

"Well, heh, I guess we should try it first. Grab those bowls."

In minutes they were sitting across from each other at the table, nervously staring at the bowls in front of them. Aoba took the first step, lifting a bite to his lips. Watching him for a moment Mink follows suit, this time the rice greets him pleasently. It's not perfect by any means, but it actually tastes edible.

"You did well," a smile flickers across Mink's face as he lifts his eyes to Aoba, whos eating happily across from him.

"I didn't do it all by myself, you helped, so thanks," smiling softly Aoba knocks his foot gently into Mink's under the table. Blushing softly Mink nods, returning to light touch with his own foot.

"We did good."

-

They had enough left over to make up a few days lunches, deciding they'd get together each night to pair different things to go with it the each day. As a team, and as a couple, they learned to cook.

It was becoming quite obvious to their peers in school that although they hadn't officially come out as a pair that they were indeed dating. Mink had simply stopped trying to push Aoba away when he tried to show affection at lunch, and feeding each other had become a common occurence. Most people were a little more than stunned that the large quiet junior boy had an ounce of tenderness in him for another human being, although no of them really said anything about it. Some people, however.

"How can you hang out with him?"

"Eh?"

"Mink."

"What? What do you mean how? I like being with him," lifting his head from his book Aoba gave Koujaku a slightly stern look, daring him to say something more.

"Well..."

"Well what? You know he's a lot kinder than other people think, have you ever really even talked to him?"

"Ah, no, but I've heard-" Koujaku nervously began to chew on his pencil, realizing maybe he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah that's what you've heard but how can you know if it's really true or not if you don't talk to him? There's a lot more than some big quiet brute you know, he doesn't say anything cause he hates everyone he just doesn't give a shit," Aoba's face got redder with each word, getting more and more heated. "And from what I've heard from other's it's really good that he doesn't cause none of you guys ever have anything nice to say about him and you don't even know him. If you sat down and talked to him for a bit you'd know he's a really sweet guy. But no, you haven't even thought about that, have you? You just keep talking about him like he's some emotionless monster, but he isn't anything like that!"

"Why are you defending him so much!? You sound like you're dating-"

"Good. Because it just so happens that we are." Slamming his hands on the desk Aoba stood, grabbing his books and stuffing them in his bag. Ripping his pen from Koujaku's hands he took for the door, leaving him in speechless silence.

-

"What is it?"

Flopping into Mink's lap Aoba made sure to push everything out of it so he had the most room. Pushing his face into Mink's shoulder he let out a large exasperated sigh.

"Just...nothing," his voice was low, tired of something. Sighing softly Mink put down the book that he had managed to keep a hold of during the Aoba take over. Wrapping his arms around Aoba he pulls him closer, stroking his back gently and staring at the ceiling. Something must have gotten to the younger boy, Mink was guessing he would just have to wait for him to say something. Either that or he'd fall asleep in his arms, although Mink felt he wouldn't mind either one.

After a few minutes, he got his answer.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks they know you, has anyone even tried to talk to you before?" Aoba didn't move his face from Mink's shirt.

"Ah...so that's what this is about. No."

Lifting his head Aoba sat facing Mink now, fists on his chest. Looking troubled he began to open his mouth once again, starting to get fired up.

"Yeah! So I don't see why they choo-"

"Aoba."

Aoba's speech came to a halt instantly before it had even got a chance to begin.

"I don't care about what other people say.

"But, Mink, they say all these-"

"I know, but their opinion doesn't matter. No one's opinion has ever mattered, besides my family's."

Aoba grew quiet, biting his lip stubbornly and nodding his head after a moment. Letting out a soft sigh.

"And now," Mink continued after a moment, "yours, of course."

Looking up suddenly Aoba's face took on a bright shade of pink. Stammering lightly he put a hand over Mink's mouth and another over his own, hanging his head.

"I-I was trying to be angry-- I should have known I can't around you-"

A soft chuckle rose from Mink's chest as he took Aoba's hand from his mouth and used it to pull the blue haired boy closer to him. A small thought crawled into his mind, when had he gotten so used to being so close to Aoba? However, shortly after this thought was done another followed, he didn't really care when. The important thing was it had happened, and he enjoyed it.

Holding him close he ran a hand gently through his hair.

"Let me fight my own battles, when one truly arises."

Huffing Aoba fought to angle himself comfortably in his lap, looking up at Mink.

"Alright...fine," leaning his head up against Mink he watches as Mink lets out a soft breath and leans back. He has no qualms with letting him get so close anymore, and Aoba's incredibly grateful. They were only a little over a month into their relationship, but he had already felt like it had taken him so long to get Mink to open up.

Taking the fact he had actually done it, at least for the most part, to heart he let himself settle in, feeling the body heat of the boy underneath him.

"...Oi. If you're going to nap here-"

"I'm not going to sleep, don't worry."

"You say that now..."

Aoba let out a soft giggle in response, breathing easily as he let his body relax more. Meanwhile Mink kept a quiet watch over him, this boy who had cracked open his life. Worrying and waiting on him to open up, why had he put so much effort into it? Mink had never expected someone would be that interested...

"Aoba..."

No response, he had fallen asleep afterall. Sighing softly, Mink let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling again as he began to ponder what to do. He wasn't angry, but the boy was getting heavy against his chest and waist. Shifting he started to push his arms underneath Aoba, lifting him up carefully as he swung his legs over the bed. He'd better take him home before it got too late, they had school the next day.

He coud feel the warmth of the boy against him as he started down the stairs, telling his mother where he was going. She gave him a soft--yet excited--look and told him to be safe as Mink pushed his way out the door.

It didn't take him long to cross the town and get to Aoba's house, knocking lightly with his foot. Aoba had miracurously stayed asleep for the entirity of the walk.

His Granny came to the door quickly, and with a tired but amused expression waved them in, going to the kitchen as Mink started ascending the stairs.  
Setting him down in the quiet dark room he took the blankets and began to pull them over Aoba. Eyes falling on his sleeping face, stopping for just a moment. He really was...beautiful...wasn't he?

Shaking his head he set the blankets down gently, leaning over to press a soft kiss on Aoba's lips.

"G'night," muttering lightly he stood, turning and taking his leave. However, at the door he took one quick glance back, eyes trailing over Aoba. There was something besides his personality that was alluring about the boy, wasn't there?

Oh well.

-

Heavy breathing.

_Huh...?_

"Mink..."

_What is it?_

"Mink, look!"

Turning around quietly it takes Mink a single moment to process the sight in front of him, and another moment to fall out of his chair at the thought of it. Aoba stood in his door way, dressed in a baggy shirt and blazer, pink tie loose around his neck. Mink's thoughts spun with the realization that that was HIS shirt and HIS blazer and HIS tie hanging on Aoba's skinny frame.

What's worse, is his legs were bare. It was easy to imagine there being absolutely nothing underneath those oversized tops, thighs pale and higher--

Mink couldn't stand it, he suddenly felt too hot, warmth rushing through his body as he was making an attempt to stand.

"A-Aoba what are you wearing-"

"I spilt some stuff on mine so I'm borrowing yours, but I couldn't find your pants. But I look cute, right? Like one'a those girlfriends you see in smutty mangas!"

"W-What- Do you even know what you're saying!?"

"'Course!" Aoba took a few steps closer, closing the gap between him and Mink faster than the boy could process. Pushing him back into his chair Aoba began to press his weight onto it as well. Mink was starting to sweat, he could feel a pressure and heat building lower in his abdomen.

At this point Mink couldn't even muster words, all that fell from his mouth were short choking noises as the boy held himself above him. Aoba's blue hair fell around them, tickling his cheeks as his knee started to gently press into his crotch. He felt even warmer and the strangest feeling of pleasure began to build. Swallowing hard he held himself in, he didn't know what was building but he didn't like it, this was strange, Aoba was so close, they had only been together a month--was it a month now?--they couldn't be doing something like this!

However before he could reach to stop Aoba he felt Aoba's hand snake down, gripping the newly formed lump in his slacks.

"Wow..you're hard already, you really do like this, don't you? Don't worry..." Aoba's face was soft, erotic as he leaned in, "...I'll be gentle." It was barely a whisper, pressing soft lips to Mink's ear. Head spinning, suddenly Mink couldn't take anything more as he felt the heat rush out of him, letting go of a loud gasp.

"...Huh...?"

Aoba's eyes began to trail down, looking between them. Mink froze, wanting to look but fearing what he thought was there.

"You...you came already," a soft giggle rang out, "it's everywhere."

/

"AHH."

Mink shot up in a cold sweat, face burning. His chest was heaving as he took a glance around his room, realizing it had all been a dream. Swallowing gently he took a look lower now, finally. He felt...dirty, not just in the mind but, physically too.

Lifting his blankets his face took on a darker shade of pink, slamming them back down over his lower half. He was a mess.


End file.
